fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
|kanji = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji = Rūshi Hātofiria |alias = Princesa (姫 Hime) |color = |name = Lucy Heartfilia |race = Humana |gender = Feminino |age = 17 (estreia) |weight = 47kg |blood type = AB |hair = Loiro |eyes = Castanhos |affiliation = 30pxFairy Tail |previous affiliation = Konzern Heartfilia Sorcerer Magazine |mark location = Costas da Mão Direita |occupation = Maga |previous occupation = Repórter Modelo |team = Time Natsu |base of operations = Primeiro Andar do Edifício Segundo Andar do Edifício (Artimanha) |previous team = Forças Aliadas Time Tenrou Time Fairy Tail A Time de Resgate |previous partner = Cana Alberona |status = Ativa |relatives = Jude Heartfilia (pai; falecido) Layla Heartfilia (mãe; falecida) Anna Heartfilia (antepassada; falecida) |counterpart = Lucy Ashley Lucy Heartfilia (futuro) |magic = Magia Celestial Urano Metria Unison Raid Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporariamente) Gottfried |weapons = Fleuve d'étoiles Chicote Normal |manga debut = Capítulo 1 |anime debut = Episódio 1 |game debut = Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! |japanese voice = Aya Hirano |voz portuguesa = Carla Garcia (primeira voz) Maria Camões (segunda voz)|birthday = Ano X767}}Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hātofiria) é uma Maga Celestial. Ela é um membro da guilda Fairy Tail, participa do Time Natsu. Aparência thumb|left|Lucy Heartfilia X792 Lucy tem olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, que geralmente estão ligados por fitas em uma variedade de cores em um pequeno rabo de cavalo para o lado direito de sua cabeça com o resto do cabelo solto. No entanto, no ano X791 ela parece manter seu cabelo com mais freqüência em tranças. Ela é rechonchuda, e tem um corpo curvilíneo. Suas medições (supostas) são: busto, 107 centímetros; cintura, 59 centímetros; e quadril, 88 centímetros (36 em 24, em 35). Estas medidas mais tarde revelaram ser um pouco diferente, com os seios sendo dois centímetros a menos, e os outros um a menos. Em X792, o cabelo dela é consideravelmente mais longo, e ela mantém tudo em um rabo de cavalo lateral. Seu selo Fairy Tail rosa está localizado na parte de trás da sua mão direita. Além disso, Lucy não consistentemente usa a mesma roupa. No entanto, ela sempre tem um cinto que, juntamente com a manutenção de sua saia para cima, detém as chaves dos espírito celestiais e um chicote com uma extremidade em forma de coração. Ela sempre usa botas de couro e salto alto. Ela também tem uma notável semelhança com a mãe. Personalidade Lucy tem orgulho excepcional em sua aparência e é muito confiante em seu apelo sexual, muitas vezes exalando uma certa quantidade de vaidade. Apesar desta atitude superficial, ela é um tipo de pessoa atenciosa e inteligente. Lucy é apaixonada por literatura e está no processo de escrever seu próprio romance sobre suas aventuras com a Fairy Tail, embora ela não gosta de contar a ninguém sobre isso. Além de seu interesse em escrever e ler, ela também gosta de fazer compras, cozinhar de homens assertivos. Suas cores favoritas são azul e rosa. Ela é um membro da família Heartfilia, uma vez que uma das mais ricas e influentes famílias conglomeradas no país de Fiore. No entanto, devido ao seu relacionamento distante com seu pai e a morte de sua mãe, Layla Heartfilia, ela saiu de casa para seguir seu próprio caminho, o que exibe uma ambição para a independência. Lucy é muito gentil com seus espíritos celestiais e se recusa a utilizá-los como escudos ou considerá-los como tal. Ela luta ao lado de seus Espíritos e trata-los como amigos, ao contrário de vários outros magos de espíritos celestiais, que os vêem como meras ferramentas e objetos. Lucy se preocupa grandemente com os seus Espíritos e também deixa grandes comprimentos para dar-lhes a felicidade , mesmo à custa de sua vida. Apesar de ser tecnicamente uma proprietária dos Espíritos, ela se recusa a ser abordada como tal, e em vez disso prefere ser chamada de amiga. Embora, Lucy é, na maioria dos casos, covarde e facilmente assustada, ela não tem problemas com a luta e enfretaria o perigo, mesmo que ela acaba se machucando, por seus amigos e a guilda. Enquanto seus poderes não são normalmente tão assustadores como seus companheiros de equipe, Lucy tem provado ser uma combatente capaz, muitas vezes usando sua inteligência a seu favor. Ela eventualmente herdou teimosia e recusa á Natsu a desistir, mesmo quando as probabilidades estão contra ela. Lucy geralmente acha anormal as travessuras de sua guilda. Ao contrário da maioria de seus amigos, ela não fica muito animada sobre a luta e não é rápida para recorrer à violência como a solução. No entanto, ela admite que estar em torno de seus companheiros de guilda é realmente divertido. Sendo uma Maga Celestial, Lucy sempre mantém suas promessas. Ela dá-lhe tudo por causa de sua aliança e amigos. Magia e Habilidades [[Magia dos Espíritos Celestiais|'Magia dos Espíritos Celestiais']] (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy é uma maga celestial. Ela utiliza chaves mágicas para invocar espíritos que vivem em uma outra dimensão, o "mundo dos espíritos celestiais". Os espíritos possuem habilidades variadas, e diferentes níveis de poder, e sempre lutam por sua invocadora, mediante o acordo fechado durante o contrato. Lucy é uma das últimas magas restantes a usar esse tipo de magia, e possui contrato com 15 espíritos, sendo 5 de chaves de prata e 10 de chaves de ouro. Sua capacidade de invocação é limitada por seu poder mágico, sendo que para a média dos magos comuns é extremamente difícil abrir dois portões ao mesmo tempo, especialmente se forem portões de espíritos de ouro, Lucy passou a dominar essa habilidade quando despertou a segunda origem. Lucy mantém uma relação muito profunda com seus espíritos, tendo consciência de que eles são seres vivos e possuem sentimentos. Isso fez com que seus espíritos se afeiçoassem muito à ela, estreitando ainda mais seu vínculo e tornando-a mais poderosa. Por exemplo, Aquarius pode controlar a água, criando ondas poderosas que poderia ter varrido grandes quantidades de inimigos, enquanto Taurus que tem uma enorme força física, pode fazer uma luta corpo a corpo valiosa capaz de flanquear Lucy durante a batalha e enfrentar adversários em seu nome. No entanto, espíritos celestiais são seres sencientes que possuem personalidades e traços, e são, portanto, capazes de agir em conformidade durante a batalha, às vezes até ignorando ordens de Lucy e agindo por conta própria, algo que normalmente é retratado de uma forma cômica (tais como quando Aquarius agiu arrogantemente e pegou até a própria Lucy em seus ataques, ou Taurus ter tendências perversas sobre Lucy). Lucy explicou para Natsu Dragneel que magos celestiais têm o potencial para obter chaves de ouro extremamente raras, que abrem os portões do "Eclíptica Zodíaco", e as comuns, chaves de prata que podem ser compradas em lojas. De acordo com Lucy, enquanto houver um grande número de chaves de prata, existem apenas 12 chaves do ouro, cada uma delas sendo relacionadas a um signo astrológico específico. Até agora na série, Lucy obteve 10 chaves do ouro e 5 chaves de prata, uma quantidade considerável de Chaves por uma única maga celestial. Ela foi mostrada sendo capaz de usar cinco de suas chaves eclípticas do zodíaco em um dia, um feito notável. Lucy também demonstrou a habilidade de invocar espíritos celestiais apenas por chamá-los em vez de usar as chaves. * Star Dress (星霊衣, スタードレス Sutā Doresu): Durante o time skip''de um ano no manga, Lucy também evoluiu seu poder, conseguindo essa habilidade. Ela consiste em pegar um pouco do poder das chaves do zodíaco e usar em si mesma, adquirindo boa parte das habilidades do espírito. ** 'Sagittarius Form' (サジタリウスフォーム ''Sajitariusu Fōmu): Lucy incorpora o poder de Sagitário em seu corpo, o que lhes confere um equipamento que consiste em um revestimento duplo cauda e mangas que deixar os ombros e parte superior das costas nuas. Um par de botas coxa-alta escuros com guarnição luz no topo, que dividiu acima dos joelhos para revelar a frente das coxas, são também vestiu. O cabelo é denominado em um rabo de cavalo típico com duas bangs enquadrar o rosto. Além disso, o signo do Sagitário está localizado sobre o ombro esquerdo. *** Especialista em Pontaria: Ao adquirir os poderes de Sagittarius, Lucy também tem uma ótima pontaria que a usa em conjunto do arco. *** Invocação de Flecha: Nessa forma, Lucy consegue invocar flechas de energia que são utilizadas em conjunto do arco. ****'Star Shot' (スターショット Sutā Shotto): Lucy é capaz de disparar uma série de flechas que explodem ao entrar em contacto com os seus alvos. ** Taurus Form (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu): Lucy incorpora o poder da Taurus em seu corpo, o que lhe concede um equipamento que consiste em um sutiã e mangas com um padrão de vaca e calças que deixam sua perna direita inteiramente revelado. Ela também veste um par de luvas e botas, bem como um cinto e um saco em volta da cintura. Embora ostentando este vestido que ela usa o cabelo em 2 pãezinhos, um em cada lado da cabeça encostar também deixando um pouco de cabelo de suspensão. Lucy também carrega seu chicote com ela desta forma. *** Força Imensa: Durante essa forma, Lucy tem sua força aumentada ao máximo, podendo desferir fortes golpes. **** Onda de Terra (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu): Lucy atinge o chão com seu chicote, causando a sua ruptura da terra na área em frente a ela, acertando a todos. **** Lucy Punch (ルーシィパーンチ Rūshi Pānchi): Lucy capacita brevemente o punho e, posteriormente, atira contra seu alvo, perfurando-o com grande força. ** Virgo Form (バルゴフォームBarugo Fōmu): Nesta forma Lucy adquire as habilidades do espirito celestial de Virgem, Virgo. Ganhando assim um vestido tomara que caia de empregada de cor negra, mangas que cobrem do cotovelo ate as mãos combinando com o vestido, uma meia calça branca e sapatos de empregada e seu cabelo fica em estilo maria chiquinha alem de ganhar a marca do espirito de virgem em seu ombro direito. *** Magia da Terra (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Lucy ganha acesso a Magia da Terra de Virgo. **** Mergulhador (土潜,ダイバーdaibā): Feitiço utilizado por Lucy ao adquirir os poderes de Virgo que condiz em criar túneis abaixo da terra para a passagem. ** Leo Form (レオフォームReo Fōmu): Ela adquire a habilidade do Espírito Celestial, Leo o Leão. Ela veste um vestido tomara que caia escuro, com alguns detalhes claros. O cabelo fica preso em um coque,e ela recebe a marca do espirito de Leão acima do seio direito. *** Regulus (王の光,レグルスRegurusu): Devido a ter tomado em algum do poder de Loke, Lucy se torna capaz de usar Regulus de uma maneira semelhante ao Loke: Absorver partes de seu corpo para fazer reforçada danos corpo a corpo. **** Regulus Lucy Kick (レグルスルーシィキックRegurusu Rushi Kikku): Uma variação de Lucy Kick, que envolve em torno de seus pés com a luz do Regulus, realizando um chute normal com a força aumentada pela luz. ** Aries Form (アリエスフォームAriesu Fōmu): Lucy incorpora o poder de Áries em seu corpo, que ela é concedida uma roupa que consiste em um dois-tonificado, vestido aro de lã curto que termina no nível médio da coxa de Lucy. O vestido deixa seus ombros e braços nus, porém seus braços estão cobertos por aquecedores de braço de lã e um cachecol de lã é envolvida em torno de seu pescoço. Suas pernas são cobertas por leggings horizontais despojadas. Ela descobre uma tatuagem do signo de Áries no ombro esquerdo. O cabelo de Lucy é denominado em franja emoldurando seu rosto enquanto dois chifres de carneiro sentar de lado a cabeça, atrás da qual um par de rabos de cavalo laterais emergir. ** Aquarius Form: Esta forma foi concedida a ela pelo Espirito Celestial Rei, e uma vez na mesma, Lucy assumiu uma aparência com base em Aquarius, tendo adquirido um top de biquíni que ostenta um projeto de ziguezague e uma minissaia. Signo do zodíaco Aquarius está localizado entre a clavícula de Lucy, enquanto neste estado. A tatuagem se desvanece como Lucy entra em colapso depois de lançar com sucesso Urano Metria e derrotar Jackal, no entanto, ela foi visto mais tarde com a tatuagem mais uma vez. (Sem Nome) *** Magia de Água (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahou): Depois de sacrificar chave Aquarius 'para chamar o Espírito Celestial Rei, foi concedido a Lucy a magia de Aquarius pelo, que lhe permitiu tanto consciente como inconscientemente, fazer uso de seus poderes. **** Barreira de Água ' (水のバリア ''Mizu no Baria): Após receber as habilidades de Aquarius, Lucy pode gerar uma poderosa barreira de água, capaz de bloquear até mesmo as explosões geradas pela poderosa Maldição do Jackal. (Sem Nome) * '''Fechamento Forçado do Portão (強制閉門 Kyōsei Hēmon): Lucy é capaz de forçar o portão de um Espírito Celestial para fechar contra a sua vontade, fazendo-os retornar ao Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais. Tal habilidade é útil se um de seus Espíritos fosse controlado pelo inimigo e pudesse atacá-la, permitindo que Lucy possa removê-los do campo de batalha sem realmente prejudicá-los. Para um Mago de Espírito Celestial, obtendo essa habilidade parece ser um feito notável. * Múltiplas Invocações: Lucy ganhou a capacidade avançada para convocar mais de um Espírito Celestial de uma vez. Ela conseguiu convocar todas as suas chaves de ouro (5 delas na época) e uma de suas chaves de prata (Nikora) ao mesmo tempo, algo que deixou Loke muito espantado; No entanto, devido à grande quantidade de poder mágico necessário para tal feito, ela foi capaz de mantê-los ativos apenas por alguns segundos. No anime, esta convocação em massa é ainda mais reforçada, com Lucy chamando todos os seus espíritos celestiais ao mesmo tempo. Depois de libertar a segunda origem, Lucy ganha um controle maior sobre essa capacidade, como visto durante sua luta contra Flare, aprendendo a invocar e manter dois espíritos celestiais ao mesmo tempo e sem esforço. Isto dá uma maior flexibilidade quanto ela é capaz de combinar os poderes e habilidades dos espíritos para formar ataques novos e mais poderosos. Ela também pode usar sua própria magia em combinação com seus espíritos para aumentar o poder de ataque. Durante sua luta contra a Tartarus, Lucy conseguiu abrir três portões simultaneamente, algo que tem sido referido como uma técnica proibida e extremamente poderosa (veja a seguir por quê). * Recompensa Por Invocação (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): Uma técnica que só um mago celestial que pode abrir três ou mais portões simultaneamente é capaz de alcançar, a fim de convocar o Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, o mais forte entre os Espíritos, mas para isso, é necessário sacrificar uma de suas chaves de ouro, de preferência a que o espírito tem a maior ligação com o seu mestre. Lucy sacrificou a chave de ouro de Aquarius para conseguir esse feito. Após invocar o Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, o mesmo pode oferecer ao mago celestial, os poderes do Espírito que teve sua chave quebrada e também um aumento do poder mágico. O Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais ofereceu a Lucy os poderes de Aquarius e aumento no seu poder mágico, o suficiente para que a maga pudesse usar o Urano Metria 'sem precisar da ajuda de Gemini. Com as habilidades de Aquarius, Lucy ganhou uma tatuagem semelhante a do Espírito Celestial, atravessando sua clavícula. 'Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): Um feitiço poderoso, conhecido como a "Magia Suprema das Estrelas", em que o conhecimento necessário para alcançá-la foi concedido por Hibiki momentaneamente para Lucy, usando sua Magia Arquivo. Depois que ela foi concedida o feitiço, Lucy ficou em transe, no qual ela passou a falar o encantamento da magia. Isto levou a área ao redor seu alvo para se tornar cheia de luzes como estrelas, seguido pouco depois por um manto escuro que lembra um céu noturno. Todas as estrelas do local explodem ao mesmo tempo, provocando danos pesados sobre o alvo. Uma vez que Urano Metria foi lançado, Lucy acordou do seu transe, completamente inconsciente do que ela havia feito. Este feitiço foi usado para derrotar Angel, um membro da Oración Seis. É um feitiço desgastante, tanto que Lucy alega que faltava energia para mover depois de acordar do transe. Durante os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, Lucy combina o seu poder mágico com Gemini e juntos eles conjuraram esta magia. No entanto, o feitiço foi cancelado por outro Mago antes que seus efeitos podem ser vistos. Depois de receber a Magia de Aquarius pelo Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, Lucy é capaz de lançar a magia por conta própria para derrotar Jackal. Urano Metria pode ser considerada fatal para quem é o alvo, se o mago estiver com pouco fluxo de poder mágico no corpo. [[Gottfried|'Gottfried']] (ゴットフリート Gottofurīto): Uma magia esquecida que é super poderosa. Para ativar esse feitiço, o usuário deve se reunir em grupo e dar as mãos, enquanto cada um recita o encantamento. Enquanto recitam o encantamento, uma aura irá envolver os usuários, que se lançará para cima em conjunto das estrelas e gira em torno do alvo. Lucy, por sua vez, utilizou esse feitiço com Yukino e Hisui E. Fiore. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): Um feitiço que permite que dois Magos unir a sua magia em um uníssono, combinado e mais forte. Este é, aparentemente, uma forma altamente avançada da Magia, com muitos sacerdotes terem desperdiçado suas vidas inteiras tentando alcançá-lo, sem sucesso. No entanto, Lucy e Juvia conseguiram em sua primeira tentativa, com a onda gigante de Aquarius combinando com a própria água da Juvia para criar uma poderosa correnteza que nem mesmo o cabelo de Vidaldus Taka conseguiu absorver. Mais tarde, Lucy conseguiu atingir o Unison Raid novamente, desta vez com Wendy Marvell, combinando Areia Buster de Scorpion com Rugido do Dragão dos Céus em um único, poderoso vórtice, que, juntamente com Criação de Gelo: Martelo de Gray Fullbuster obteve maior velocidade para que Natsu Dragneel, atacasse o Mestre Hades com Espada Chifre do Dragão de Fogo. * Conjuração de Água: Unindo a onda gigante de Aquarius e a água da Juvia. As magas podem criar uma criar uma poderosa correnteza que nem mesmo o cabelo de Vidaldus Taka conseguiu absorver. * Conjuração de Vento e Areia: Combinando Sand Buster de Scorpion com Rugido do Dragão dos Céus da Wendy, disparado em uníssono um poderoso vórtice de areia e vento. Maior Durabilidade: Apesar de sua aparência frágil e sua tendência a evitar combates, Lucy provou ser bastante resistente. Ela foi capaz de sobreviver ao ataque do sádico Zero, enquanto ainda estava inconsciente e de alguma forma se levantar; Resistiu a pisadas de Kain Hikaru, um indivíduo capaz de quebrar pedras e árvores através de força física e também suportar Kain tentando esmagar seu crânio com sua enorme mão. Mais tarde, durante a luta do Time do Natsu contra o Mestre Hades, ela sobreviveu ao ser soprado, juntamente com Erza, por um de seus explosões. Lucy ainda resistiu as várias explosões poderosas da Maldição de Jackal. Intelecto Aguçado: Lucy provou ser uma Maga muito inteligente, lógica e intuitiva. Ela foi capaz de descobrir que Bora tinha colocado um sonífero em seu vinho sem prová-lo. Sendo uma ávido leitora, ela também tem mostrado ser adepto de resolver palavras relacionadas com puzzles e enigmas.: Ela foi capaz de ver através do feitiço que Zekua Melon lançou sobre seu livro Daybreak e desvendar verdadeiro conteúdo do livro; Além disso, durante o Exame Classe S, ela descobriu a localização do túmulo de Mavis Vermilion com relativa facilidade através do uso das "pistas "escondidas durante o teste, sendo, aparentemente, o único membro da Fairy Tail para o conseguir. Especialista em Chicote: Apesar de não ser mostrado frequentemente devido à sua tendência a evitar batalha ou têm seus Espíritos para lutar por ela, Lucy é eficiente no uso de um chicote, ser hábil o suficiente para agarrar oponentes através do seu uso e de empregá-lo como uma arma eficaz. Ela também foi vista tendo uma certa força, ao tentar acerta Sherry, na qual acertou o chão, criando rachaduras com seu chicote. Combate Corpo-a-Corpo: Apesar de não ser tão eficiente como os outros membros da Equipe Natsu, Lucy possui alguma habilidade em combate corpo-a-corpo. Além disso, apesar de nunca depender de socos, provavelmente devido à sua força física limitada, Lucy possui algumas proezas, como visto durante o Arco Phantom Lord, ela foi capaz de enviar Reedus voando com um pontapé simples, apesar dele ser muito maior do que ela. * Lucy Kick (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku): O chamado "ataque final", que é mais do que um simples movimento corpo-a-corpo, não mágico. Lucy ataca na direção de seu alvo, depois salta e usa a dinâmica adquirida para atacar o adversário com um pontapé simples. Embora não seja particularmente poderosa ou exclusivos na sua performance, este ataque foi eficaz o suficiente para derrotar o líder do esquadrão da guilda das Trevas,' Naked Mummy,' enviado para roubar a guilda mercantil Love&Lucky, bem como Bickslow durante o Exame Classe S. Equipamentos Fleuve d'étoiles (星の大河,エトワールフルーグ, Etowāru Furūgu): Um chicote extensível vindo da constelação de Eridanus, no Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais. Depois de perder seu chicote padrão durante sua prisão em Edolas, Virgo deu essa arma para Lucy, para lutar contra Byro, a fim de evitar esgotar todo o seu poder mágico com a convocação de seus Espíritos.Enquanto não estiver em uso, somente a alça do chicote é visível, esta possui uma forma cilíndrica simples, com uma parte central escura e bordas mais leves; o inferior tem uma pequena corda pendurada, com um pingente em forma de estrela. Quando a arma está sendo usada, um jato de água fluente é criada a partir da alça, que permanece compacta e torce como se fosse parte da corda de um chicote. A água parece ter propriedades sólidas, com Lucy ser capaz de agarrar inimigos ou objetos com ele, assim como para realizar ataques. O Fleuve d'étoiles é a arma atual de Lucy, e a mesma o carrega no mesmo lugar que seu antigo chicote costumava ficar, ligado ao seu cinto, em correspondência com seu quadril esquerdo. "Fleuve d'étoiles" é a tradução francêsa para "Rio de Estrelas", fazendo jus à aparência e origem do chicote. Chicote Normal: Foi um chicote comum visto ser usado por Lucy no inicio da série. Era de cor castanha, completamente coberto de pequenos losangos, e possuía um grande punho nomeadamente, em comparação com a parte fina corda. Ele terminou em um biscoito em forma de coração distintivo. Lucy era geralmente representado carregá-la enrolado, presa ao seu quadril esquerdo através de um pequeno gancho em seu cinto. Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Lucy, por ser uma ávida leitora, possui um par de óculos de leitura encantadas, permitindo-lhe ler a um ritmo extremamente acelerado. Através de seu uso, ela foi capaz de ler Daybreak, um livro completo, em apenas alguns minutos. Tem uma borda simples, planície escura e lentes ovais prolongadas, os únicos traços distintivos de tais óculos mágicos são as pequenas esculturas na lente esquerda parte inferior esquerda, descrevendo uma pequena asa ladeada por um par de corações estilizados, bem como a asa protrusão como no lado da borda. É atualmente desconhecido qual a taxa de velocidade de leitura par de Lucy oferece. ''Chaves Artificiais:'' * Chave de Banimento dos Espíritos Celestiais: Chave que bane a espírito virgem, Virgo. Batalhas Outras Aparições Ovas ''Fairy Hills'' ''Fairy Academy'' ''Dias Memoráveis'' ''Acampamento de Treinamento das Fadas'' ''Dokidoki Ryuuzetsu Land'' ''Crossover: Fairy Tail X Rave Master'' No crossover de Fairy Tail e Rave Master, Lucy se encontra com Elie e começam a conversar. Ela vê Plue e pergunta se Elie é uma Maga Celestial. Mais tarde, as duas se encontram com Haru, Natsu e Erza que precisam lutar com Jackpot. No meio da luta, Lucy salva Elie de um raio disparado por Jackpot e fica sem calcinha. Após Natsu e Haru derrotarem Jackpot, Lucy sai da cidade com Natsu, Erza, Happy e Gray. Natsu pergunta porque ela está andando de forma esquisita, mas ela fica com vergonha e não responde. Filmes ''Fairy Tail: Sacerdotisa da Fênix'' Jogos * Fairy Tail Portable Guild * Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 * Fairy Tail Zeref Kakusei * Fairy Tail Gekitotsu Kardia Daiseidou * Fairy Tail Gekitou Madoushi Kessen Curiosidades * Lucy é a segunda garota mais popular da série. * Quase todas as vezes que Lucy vai para o apartamento dela, um ou mais de seus companheiros de guilda estão lá. * Sua citação quando convocando Espíritos é: "Eu estou vinculado ao caminho para o mundo dos Espíritos Celestes, agora ó espírito, respondeu à minha chamada e passa pelo portão" * Hiro Mashima deu Lucy seu nome quando ele estava ouvindo a canção dos Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". * Presumivelmente, ela se juntou a aliança em 3 de julho. * Durante um Q & A, quando um leitor perguntou quem era o personagem feminino principal em fairy tail, Lucy considerava-se imediatamente como tal. No entanto, Hiro Mashima disse que as pessoas podem tirar suas próprias conclusões. * Se ela fosse para comparar-se a um animal, Lucy teria considerado se a ser um coelho. * Seu tipo ideal é um homem assertivo. * No mangá, Lucy trocou de roupa durante o Phantom Lord arco depois que foi capturado. No anime, ela usava as mesmas roupas. * Mirajane de alguma forma tem uma cópia de reposição de chave da casa de Lucy e, muitas vezes empresta-lo para Natsu e outros para que eles possam entrar na casa de Lucy. * Jellal, como Siegrain, estava na lista de Lucy "namorado perfeito", bem em cima de Loke. A partir do Volume 16 Edição Limitada: Entrevista Sorcerer , a melhor qualidade de Fairy Tail de acordo com a Lucy foi que "Ele tinha uma série de poderosos Magos". Ela quer se tornar um novo escritor no futuro. Ela tem um bom relacionamento com Natsu e Levy. Lucy acha que todo trabalho que ela leva é difícil, e quer mais fáceis * No Volume 32 do conteúdo extra, Mashima forneceu as estatísticas de batalha para 31 dos 40 concorrentes X791 no Grande Magia Jogos. As estatísticas, no entanto, não foram fornecidos a partir de ponto de vista de-do Mashima como o autor, mas do ponto de o repórter Sorcerer Revista vista Jason. Isso explica por que algumas estatísticas estão faltando e por que os outros podem ser imprecisas. De acordo com Jason da Revista Sorcerer , durante a sua participação nos Jogos Grande Magia de X791 , estatísticas de Lucy são: Ataque: 2/5, defesa: 2/5, velocidade: 3/5, inteligência: 5/5. * A comida favorita de Lucy é Iogurte. * Seu tipo ideal é um homem assertivo. * Na tradução oficial em Inglês, o aniversário de Lucy foi dado como 1º de julho. Isto foi feito pelo editor da tradução e não por Hiro Mashima. Na versão japonesa original, o aniversário de Lucy não foi revelado. en:Lucy Heartfilia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Magos Categoria:Magos Celestiais Categoria:Membros da Fairy Tail Categoria:Time Natsu Categoria:Família Heartfilia